He's Not a Complete Joke
He's Not a Complete Joke 'is the fifth episode of ''Survivor: Cook Islands. Story After Stephannie and Sundra sided with the Rarotongas at New Manihiki's first Tribal Council, Billy and Ozzy were obviously a little pissed off, but didn't let it show, determined to try and stay in the game. Ozzy did his best to provide for the tribe's every food need by catching fish and collecting coconuts, while Billy did his best to entertain the tribe with jokes and singing. Meanwhile, Candice, Adam, and Penner felt confident that they had established a strong enough alliance with Sundra and Stephannie that the efforts of the Aitutaki men would not change anything. Meanwhile, on Rarotonga, tensions mounted as the Manihikis began to realize that Parvati was focusing on bonding with the Puka Pukas instead of with them, intending on leaving the three Manihikis on the outs. The Manihikis began to do their best to bond with the four Puka Pukas, leaving the Puka Pukas sitting absolutely pretty on the Rarotonga tribe. At the Reward Challenge, Manihiki came out on top, and they exiled Yul to Exile Island. Building off of information Becky had given him, Yul came near to discovering the idol, but had to return to the game before he was able to fully finish his search. At the Immunity Challenge, Rarotonga edged out Manihiki to avoid Tribal Council for the second time in a row. Heading into Tribal Council, the Rarotongas were confident of Stephannie and Sundra's loyalty to them, and openly targeted Billy, who they saw as a social outsider as well as the weakest link in challenges. However, Stephannie and Sundra had bonded very well with Billy and Ozzy over the past couple of days, and were hesitant in voting them out. After Penner became increasingly insistent on Billy leaving, the Manihiki ladies felt pressured and lost trust in Penner. This led them to flip to Billy and Ozzy's side and vote out the bossy Penner alongside the Aitutaki men. At Tribal Council, the Rarotongas were shocked as Penner was blindsided in a 4-3 vote. Penner left grumbling and incredibly pissed off at the Manihiki ladies. Challenges Reward= '''Challenge: Kicking and Screaming Two castaways will race to pull one castaway from the other tribe off of a post and pull them across the finish line, while racing against the opposing tribe doing the same thing to one of their members. The first tribe to get their person across their line will earn a point; the first tribe to three points will win Reward. Reward: Coffee and chocolate chip cookies Winner: (exiled ) |-|Immunity= Immunity Challenge: Idol Hands The castaways will face off in duos, one from each tribe. They will be inside of a pen, balancing miniature idols on handheld platforms. The person who keeps their idol from falling will earn a point for their tribe; the first tribe to five will win Immunity Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Sundra's vote was not shown during her confessional. Final Words Trivia The episode title was said by Ozzy Lusth when talking about how Billy Garcia was actually proving a useful ally as he did his best to save himself using his social game after Manihiki lost Immunity.